Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a phone cover. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a phone cover with rotary latch.
Related Art
In the late of 1990s, phone covers become prevalent with launch of slim phones. The diversity of the types of the phone covers increase with the various brands and the functions of the mobile phones. For example, the material of the phone cover can be leather, silicone, cloth, hard plastic, soft plastic, cashmere, silk . . . etc. In addition, there are different types of mobile phones, like straight type and flip type. By restrictions of phone types, there are different types of phone covers.
With the development of smart phones, the demands for the phone covers are getting higher and higher. The function of anti-falling with fashion is one of the main demands. The traditional phone cover may cover the design of the back of the smart phone, which may make the logo of the mobile phone invisible. This would influence the fashion of the mobile phone. In addition, external tools (like screwdriver) are required in the requirements of disassembly which even scratch the phone frame and screen.